


Thriller Night

by kerrykhat



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Community: tamingthemuse, Fluff, Gen, Halloween, POV Character of Color
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-31 09:22:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1030000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerrykhat/pseuds/kerrykhat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Halloween in Sleepy Hollow was always a cop's nightmare week. Abbie just hoped that given recent events, it wouldn't be worse than normal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thriller Night

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Fox owns "Sleepy Hollow" and all related characters; I own nothing.
> 
> **Author's Note:** Written for the prompt "Samhain or Halloween" for Taming the Muse on LJ.

“Hey, Crane,” Abbie called out, opening the door to Corbin’s old cabin, a bag of groceries in her arm. “You up?”

“Lieutenant Mills,” Ichabod greeted her, stepping out of the bedroom, book in hand. “Is something amiss?”

“Nope, just stopping by with some food and to see if you needed anything for the next few days,” she explained, setting the bag down on the table and collapsing in the chair facing the still unspackled bullet holes. “I’m going to be crazy busy with Halloween, so I might not be by for a few days unless something Witness related pops up.”

“Halloween? Do you mean All Hallows Eve?” Ichabod asked, sorting through the bag and picking out the canned food that Abbie’d brought and examining them. He understood the concept of canned food—they’d pickled and stored food back in his day—but he was still astounded by how much crap people these days put in a can. 

“Yep.” Abbie closed her eyes and leaned her head back. “Otherwise known as my week-long headache.”

“How so?”

“I don’t know how Halloween or All Hallows Eve was celebrated way back when, but here it means costumes and trick-or-treating and lots of pumpkins. It also is the time of year that pranksters come out of the woodwork and make cops’ night a living nightmare. It’s probably going to be worse this year with everything that’s going on in the town,” she added with a groan. The usual suspects would be out in force along with any new wise-asses who thought a new headless horseman would be a fun trick to play on the department.

Ichabod frowned, looking up from his perusals “Costumes? All Hallows Eve is a celebration of the end of the harvest, not some fancy dress party.”

“Maybe in your day, but it’s turned into a greeting card holiday and a cop’s worst nightmare.” Abbie made a face, thinking about the chaos that was probably going to hit the town in the next few days. “I don’t think you’ll get any trick-or-treaters, but if you do, there’s a bag of Reese’s in the bottom of the grocery bag to hand out.” 

“Hmm. And if none do appear?”

“They’re my favorite. Why do you think I bought them?”

Ichabod smiled at her and placed the bag aside. “So will it be all work and no play for you and your coworkers, Lieutenant?”

“The department holds its party after the fact, mainly as a celebration we made it through another year. You should come. It’ll be fun, and you can dress like you normally do and not be out of place,” she teased gently. 

“I thought I was positively blending in.”

Abbie smiled and stood up. “In your own way, you are. Think about it, Crane. It’ll get you out of your cabin so you don’t’ turn into a crazy old hermit.”

Ichabod followed her to the door and opened it for her to leave. “If you don’t mind me asking, Lieutenant, what will you be dressing as? If I do decide to attend, it might be best to complement your costume.”

She paused to study him and smiled at the thought. “I’m going as Martha Jones from Doctor Who, and I could use a Ten. You’re tall, skinny, and British. I can see it.”

“I’d be honored to be your Ten,” he answered with an incline of his head. “Of course, I have no idea who he or this Doctor Who is.”

“If I have enough energy and the world doesn’t end, I’ll come over later tonight with my DVDs and my laptop and show you a few episodes,” Abbie promised. “You gonna be ok if I don’t manage to stop by, though?” She worried about him, all alone by himself in this cabin. Maybe when Jenny got out, if she didn’t want to live with Abby, she’d come up here and keep him company.

OK, scratch that. That would be a bad plan on so many levels. 

“I’ll be fine,” he promised her, giving her a faint smile. “I have the books you leant me to keep me entertained, and so much history to catch up on.”

Abbie nodded. “Right. Well, if I don’t want Irving giving me hell for being late for my shift, I need to get going. I’ll see you later.”

“Good afternoon, Lieutenant.”

Getting into her car, Abbie took a deep breath. With any luck, Sleepy Hollow would pull a Buffy and have Halloween be a night where the real monsters took a break. For her sanity and for the safety of the town, she hoped it was that and not the other way around.

Fate was already fucking around with her life enough. It could at least give her a quiet Halloween and a full bag of Reese’s in return.


End file.
